Miyuki
'Miyuki '''is class 5A and Candy JEM's class teacher. She made ' 'her debut in Reaching For The Stars: Friendship. Biography Early Life Miyuki's early life is currently unknown. Reaching For The Stars: Friendship Healthy Pretty Girls: Diet Everybody's Favorite Friend: Amity Miyuki was seen walking along the hallway past Candy JEM's classroom. She was then approached by Mr. Christopher Robinson, whom then asked the latter for Sofia's reassignment to his class. Charmed by the male teacher, Miyuki blushed and agreed. Caught In The Net: Technology Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Happy Holidays!: Travel Girls On Guard: Self-Defense Top Of The Class: Academics Starstruck!: Fandom Yes, You Can!: Optimism Little Ladies: Courtesy Dreams Take Flight: Ambition A Class Effort: Leadership On Our Own: Self-Reliance More Than Friends: Feelings Brotherly Bother: Responsibility Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition Athletic Ace: Sports Spick & Span: Cleanliness Stress-Busters: Stress Management Appearance Miyuki is a tall, young woman around her twenties. She wears rectangular-shape glasses and has brown hair that gathers behind her back and a symmetrical fringe covering the side of her forehead and eyebrows. She has fair skin and army green eyes. Just like the rest of the characters, Miyuki consistently change her clothing on different occasions. Personality Full of patience and kindness, Miyuki is the loved teacher of Candy JEM's class. Relationships Friends Candy JEM Mr. Christopher Robinson Mrs. Lawson Carmen Love Interests Antone ''See Antonyuki Abilities Mental Intellect As a Primary School teacher, Miyuki helps schoolers to acquire knowledge, competences and values. Other Media Candy Carrers 1.0 and 2.0 Miyuki, along with many other charcaters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. She is depicted as: * Dentist Candy Cuties Miyuki, along with all the other characters of Candy Series are featured in the Candy Cuties Series. Miyuki appears in: * Candy Cuties Vol.1 * Candy Cuties Vol.2 * Candy Cuties Vol.3 * Candy Cuties Vol.5 * Candy Cuties Vol.6 * Candy Cuties Vol.7 * Candy Cuties Vol.8 * Candy Cuties Vol.10 Trivia * Miyuki is assumed to be a Japanese, or a Japanese mix. As "Miyuki"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miyuki is a common Japanese feminine name. ** In the Mandarin version of Candy Series, Miyuki's counterpart name is "美雪" (mei xue), which means beautiful snow. * Miyuki is one of the supporting characters whom appeared almost as often as the main characters in the current 35 books. * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Miyuki's blood type is A. ** Miyuki's birthday is on January 10, hence making her a Capricorn. ** Miyuki's hobbies are reading and watching movies. ** Positive traits of Miyuki include her gentleness, patience and kindness. ** Negative traits of Miyuki include her indecisiveness and her tendency to get panicked easily. ** Miyuki's family consists of her father, mother, younger sister and younger brother. ** Miyuki's favorite food are matcha cake and homemade cookies while her least favorite food is oily food. ** Miyuki's strongest subjects are Chinese and Mathematics while she does not have any weakest subjects. ** Miyuki's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Teachers Category:Female Supporting Characters Category:Female teacher Category:Adults Category:Lovers